Keshi
Keshi is a yōkai who briefly appears in the series. Appearance Keshi wears a long black wig. Her wig is messy. She wears a white dress. She has many cracks on her body and it makes some of her body parts to be prone to being torn apart Before she found her wig and dress, she has a short hair and wears a yukata. Personality Synopsis The Red Master After a request from the President of the Neighborhood Association, Zenko and her father go to Tenbo Pass to investigate. There, at the top of the outlook, stands the "ghost" reported by the President. The Tremor Zenko, accompanied by Hanae and Fuzzy, goes back to Tenbo Pass and sees the yōkai again. Hanae, out of nervousness, introduces himself as an employee of the Nononokean, which confuses the yōkai. Zenko clarifies that it's Mononokean. This gladdens the yōkai and she runs towards the three while shouting for the Mononokean to turn her human. Before reaching Hanae, however, her head falls off to the ground and her body collides with Hanae, embracing him. Hanae tries to pick her head up, only to end up pulling her hair off the yōkai's head, which irritates the yōkai. She is carried to Zenko's house in pieces. Haruitsuki asks if she's conscious and the yōkai answers she is and explains that her breaking into pieces is a normal occurrence and she can be put back together with water. The yōkai proceeds to introduce herself as Keshi and tells the group that she has been looking for the Mononokean after running into another yōkai long ago who told her that Mononokean can grant yōkai's wishes. Keshi further adds that no matter how much she searched, she could not find the Mononokean until her body became weak from searching. So Keshi resulted to donning human clothes and wig for humans to be able to see her and caused disturbances for the Mononokean to find her instead. Haruitsuki asks Keshi what is the wish she wants granted. Keshi responds that her wish is to become a human for a day and dance at the Bon Festival. She recalls however that Hanae has told her the Mononokean can't turn yōkai into humans and thus, instead, asks the group to disguise her to look human enough in order to not scare humans. In her excitement, one of her eyes roll off from her head. Hanae tries to put it back, only for it to roll off again. Hanae states they need to fix her first before disguising her. After much effort in disguising her, she asks if she looks like a human, to which Haruitsuki replies no. The Removal The group attends the Bon Festival and tries the different games and food available. At the dance, Keshi hesitates to join in her worry that she might frighten people and be unable to dance with them. Until the President of the Neighborhood Association shows up and invites Keshi to join the dance, Keshi accepts the offer and joins the dance. After the dance is over, Haruitsuki exorcises her, satisfied that her wish has been granted. She thanks the group for making her dream come true before departing for the Underworld. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Female